


Got Hips Like Honey, So Thick And So Sweet

by senioritastyles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cake, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, slutty luke, sugar daddy calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Luke, Angel, I would love to say yes but we just can't handle it right now. Too much going on at work and with the clients coming in and out for dinners, and the last thing I want is for a bunch of business executives to step in a puddle of pee. I'm sorry baby." Calum tells him, feeling his heart break a little at the way Luke's face falls and even Teddy seems to droop a little bit.Luke doesn't say anything as Calum kisses his cheek and rushes out the door, already trying to figure out the best way to get Calum to change his mind.Or: Luke wants another puppy and Calum doesn't agree.





	Got Hips Like Honey, So Thick And So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



> (title is from Body Like A Back Road by Sam Hunt)

"Calum, please? I've been asking for weeks, babe." Luke whines, bare feet slapping on the floors as he and Teddy trail after Calum. 

 

Calum promptly ignores both of them, reading diligently over the expense report in his hands as he tries to find his jacket and keys so he can get to the office in time for an important meeting. He can still hear Luke's feet and Teddy's nails clattering along as they follow him through every room downstairs, trying his best not to look back because he knows if he does then Luke will never let him get to work. Calum finally finds his keys and jacket in the kitchen, sitting next to the sink which he assumes is where Luke attempted to hide them. 

 

"Cal, baby, please just answer me." Luke pouts pathetically when Calum is finally forced to turn around, Teddy sitting politely at their feet. 

 

Calum sighs, sliding his jacket on as he closes his eyes and tries not to get frustrated that Luke is still bothering him about this. A couple of weeks ago the younger boy had gotten the idea to ask Calum if they could get another dog since according to Luke it's been "over a year since the excitement of a puppy in the house". Calum hadn't exactly thought of it as "excitement" so much as a constant hassle of yelling "no", "don't eat that", "what is in your mouth", and "not again Teddy, please stop peeing on the French silk". And now Luke is asking him to do that again at another critically busy time of the year and as much as Calum hates to disappoint Luke and make him all sad, he just really doesn't think it's a smart idea for the time being. 

 

"Luke, Angel, I would love to say yes but we just can't handle it right now. Too much going on at work and with the clients coming in and out for dinners, and the last thing I want is for a bunch of business executives to step in a puddle of pee. I'm sorry baby." Calum tells him, feeling his heart break a little at the way Luke's face falls and even Teddy seems to droop a little bit. 

 

Luke doesn't say anything as Calum kisses his cheek and rushes out the door, already trying to figure out the best way to get Calum to change his mind. 

 

\----------------------------------------- 

 

Calum is exhausted as he pulls into the driveway, a long day of meetings and crunching numbers and weak coffee to keep him going and now he's starting to crash. His legs feel heavy and his head is pounding as he slams the car door shut and trudges toward the front door, only slightly dreading going inside after having let Luke down this morning. He's expecting the silent treatment, maybe some angry looks, but certainly he's not expecting what he actually gets—roses and candles. There's a trail of loose red petals and lit vanilla scented tea lights along the floor and it leads up the stairs, veering right towards the bedroom. Calum is mildly concerned that it's a trick and that Luke is waiting behind the door with weapons and maybe a swat team to arrest him for denying a new dog, but his curiosity wins out and he carefully opens the door. He finds no swat team, no chainsaws or weapons of mass destruction, just Luke draped on the bed in nothing but one of Calum's dress shirts. All of the buttons are undone and it's doing absolutely nothing to conceal any part of Luke except his arms and part of his chest and Calum is entirely mesmerized, the soft candlelight making Luke glow in an easy wash of light yellow-orange. 

 

"Angel....what's going on?" Calum wonders, although is retrospect he recognizes that the question is redundant because it's very clear what's going on—he just can't seem to focus on that fact and it's been so long since he's come home to a sight like this. 

 

Luke's smirk is silky smooth and it leaves Calum a little suspicious. "You've been so stressed lately, Cal, I just want to help you relax." He croons, standing up off the bed and letting the loose open shirt drape over him as he takes slow steps towards Calum, grabbing both of the older man's hands. "Will you let me help you relax, Daddy?" 

 

Calum nods slowly, letting Luke pull him until he's sitting on the bed, knowing fully well that Luke is up to something but he can't bring himself to care all that much, not with Luke looking at him like a four course meal. Luke delicately removes every single piece of Calum's work suit, one at a time, his calmness throwing Calum off because usually Luke is ravenous when he wants sex and Calum is the calmer one. Normally Calum would be out the next day buying a new shirt to replace the one Luke ripped off the night before and he'd be begging his dry cleaner to get the stains out of his pants and his seamstress to fix the small tears in his ties, but every item hits the floor softly and intact, even his boxers and socks. Luke drops the shirt off of his shoulders just as carefully, his skin smooth and hairless and faintly scented like that special rosehip oil he'd asked for because it clears up the skin and makes it soft and moisturizes better than lotions. 

 

Calum opens his mouth to say something but Luke quietly shushes him, tapping Calum's half-parted lips. "Just lay back and let me take care of you, Daddy." Luke's voice is whispery and enticing as he pushes lightly on Calum's chest until the older man is fully lying down. 

 

Luke tosses his leg over Calum's body, straddling the brunette's waist and gingerly rocking his hips back so his plush ass rubs over Calum's quickly hardening dick, making sure to let the head tease between his cheeks where he knows Calum will feel the gem of the plug he's got inside. Sure enough, Calum's breath hitches when he feels it and he bites his lip, reaching forward to grab Luke's hips as the blonde leans down to push their lips together softly. Calum feels like he's in a daze, zoned into the languid movements and tender touches that are so uncommon for the pair, his thumbs rubbing slow circles against Luke's hip bones. The softness of Luke is intoxicating in his hands, making Calum relax back into the pillows and let Luke have the reigns—a rare occurrence for the two.

 

Luke keeps his hips slow and steady, rolling them with practiced ease until Calum is fully hard beneath him, very clearly trying to keep himself contained and sitting still. Luke reaches across to the bedside table and grabs the small bottle of lube he left there, winking slyly at Calum before lifting himself up and shifting until he's turned around. 

 

Luke looks back over his shoulder and shuffles further up Calum's body, opening the bottle and biting his lip at the way the older man is eyeing him up from the back. "Take it out for me Daddy?" Luke requests, phrasing it like a question and batting his lashes quickly as he leans forward to show off the plug even more. 

 

Calum nods slowly, reaching his hands out and rubbing them softly over the slightly slick skin of Luke's ass. He squeezes it in his fingers, pulling the cheeks apart and licking his lips at the view before giving Luke a light slap just to make him gasp quietly. Luke feels Calum's fingers grip the plug and pull very lightly, very slowly, and the younger boy drips lube onto his own fingers before wrapping his hand around Calum's dick and slicking it up. Calum inhales sharply through his nose, fingers slipping from their hold on the plug but he regains himself quickly and pulls it out a little faster than he had been because his patience is wearing thin and he's really not used to waiting for sex with Luke. 

 

"Angel, can you just-" 

 

"Hush, Daddy, let me do it." Luke interrupts, feeling Calum grip his hips tightly before releasing them, a small warning but Luke isn't too worried—he enjoys punishments, but he won't be getting one tonight. "Let me be in charge, okay?" 

 

Calum is incredibly hesitant about that request but he relents, mostly because he could just really use the sex right now and it seems Luke is really set on running the show. "Okay, Angel." 

 

Luke grins widely, sliding down on Calum's body and arching his hips up, reaching back to grab the older man's slick dick and sinking down on it slowly. Calum groans softly beneath him, eyes shut as he relishes in the feeling of Luke's body around him, trying to take in all the sweet smells and soft skin as Luke's ass comes to rest on Calum's hips. Luke bites his lip and straightens his back, making his ass stick out more as he turns his head and watches Calum slowly open his eyes and take in the sight before him. 

 

"God, you're pretty Angel." Calum breathes, sliding his hands up over Luke's ass and gripping his hips tightly. 

 

Luke rests his chin delicately on his own shoulder and gives Calum a soft smirk. "Thank you, Daddy." 

 

The younger boy rolls his hips delicately, testing the waters and making sure he's adjusted to Calum's size before lifting his body and dropping back down. He keeps a slow place, torturously slow, frustrating both of them but mostly Calum. Being with Luke all this time has completely obliterated any patience the older man may have possessed beforehand, especially when it comes to sexual gratification because since the beginning Luke has let Calum take what he wants when he wants it. Tonight it seems Luke is dead set on testing every part of Calum that there is to test, and he's doing it well already. Calum supposes this is his punishment instead, but right now he'd much rather be begging Luke to speak to him or running away from a machete. Maybe he's exaggerating entirely but Luke is killing him with this pace, driving him full speed toward insanity and he really wants to keep to his words and let Luke have his control tonight but if this keeps up he's going to have to do something about it. 

 

Luke's smirk becomes so much more sinister when he catches sight of the pure frustration and conflict on Calum's face. "You know Daddy, if you let me have another dog.....I'll let you have me however you want right now." 

 

Calum has to physically keep his jaw from unhinging in total disbelief, absolutely bewildered that Luke is using a new puppy as leverage for sex. He's refusing to give in because that's ridiculous, he's not trading a proper fuck for a puppy they really cannot deal with right now. 

"No, Luke. Not gonna happen." He denies firmly, his voice a little weaker than he'd like it to be when Luke sinks down and squeezes around him.  
Luke shrugs with ease and bites his lip on another smirk. "Okay then, Daddy." 

 

Calum feels the tiniest twinge of regret when Luke turns back to face away from him and only moves a fraction faster than he had been. It feels so damn good and it's intoxicating and languid but it's not enough and it's just riding that edge of being enough. Frustration is building back up a lot quicker than Calum can manage it and the soft sounds Luke is letting out aren't helping Calum keep his composure as he digs his nails into Luke's hips and tries to breathe deeply. Luke is so focused on Calum and reading the situation that he can sense the exact second that Calum gets used to the new pace and the added pressure and he switches back to slow and steady, keeping his ass clenched tight around the older man. Calum chomps down on his bottom lip and watches Luke lift his hips up and almost all the way off Calum's dick before pushing them back down and arching forward, squeaking loudly when he finally gets the head to brush against his sweet spot. 

 

"Oh shit...." Luke whines, keeping his body in place and grinding down in tight circles, making himself see stars with all the perfect pressure on his prostate. 

 

Calum is trying, he really is, but his willpower is shredding away fast and he's been irritated and stressed out all day today and all he wants is fast hot mind-numbing sex with his boyfriend. He knows he shouldn't give in but he honestly can't take it anymore, he feels like he's going absolutely insane. 

 

"God fucking dammit Luke." Calum growls, using his strength to shove Luke off of him and onto the bed on his stomach. 

 

As much as Luke wants to gloat and tease Calum about winning, he bites his tongue and puts his mind totally on the pleasure as the older man maneuvers Luke around to his liking, propping him just barely up on his knees and keeping his torso flush to the mattress. Calum scoots forward quickly and pushes back into Luke with ease, the younger boy's ass perfectly opening up for him and letting him in. Calum takes barely ten seconds to reach forward and grab Luke's hair before he's fucking the blonde hard and fast, tugging right from the roots and forcing Luke's head back until he's staring at the ceiling. He uses it as leverage to pull Luke back onto him and match his pace, his other hand smacking hard against the side of Luke's ass. 

 

"God....fuck...." Luke whimpers, mouth falling open and eyes squeezing shut at the delicious mix of pleasure and pain that Calum seems to have mastered. "Harder, please Daddy." 

 

Calum grunts harshly and smacks Luke again and again, drilling into the younger boy as hard as he physically can. "Sly little thing, huh baby? Driving me crazy just to get what you want? Little fucking slut." 

 

Luke's breathing stutters at Calum's tone and the aggressive way he's fucking into Luke right now, making his eyes roll back and his head roll forward when Calum finally lets go. Luke tries to dig his fingers into the sheets but Calum's hands are quicker and they wrap around Luke's forearms and pull them back, folding them against Luke's back and hold them there with bruising force, using them as his new leverage. Luke's eyes are watering with pleasure, his breath coming short and his stomach fluttering as Calum picks up a little more speed. 

 

"Shit....Daddy, can I come please?" Luke squeals, his body quivering with need. 

 

Luke is nearly convinced that Calum is going to deny him just to get a little revenge but instead the older man growls out a rough, "Come, slut." 

 

The younger boy is in no position to argue, tensing up and feeling his legs shake wildly as he bites down on a mouthful of 100% white cotton sheets to muffle the scream he lets out. Calum feels weak at the knees as he follows suit, a lot quieter than Luke but he certainly comes just as hard. He offers as few more slaps to Luke's already bright red ass before pulling out carefully and leaning down to kiss Luke's slightly sweaty spine. Luke collapses forward onto the bed and groans but he's smiling when he turns over lazily. 

 

Calum shakes his head but he can't help smiling just a little bit too. "You're a little shit, you know that Luke?" 

 

Luke nods and giggles adorably, poking his tongue out between his teeth. "You love me." 

 

"That I do." Calum affirms, draping himself over Luke's body and kissing his swollen lips. 

 

"And you'll love the new puppy tomorrow." Luke teases, his voice confident and happy. 

 

Calum sighs heavily and rolls his eyes, shaking his head when he hears Luke giggle again. 

 

\--------------------------- 

 

Calum's been at work all day and he's jittery, shaking his leg restlessly and wondering if he made a mistake letting Luke and Teddy go to the shelter alone after he left. He's nervous and Luke hasn't even so much as texted at all so when 5 o'clock hits Calum is practically sprinting out of his office and to the car, speeding down the long roads until he screeching to a stop in the driveway. He knows he's being dramatic and that Luke isn't stupid but he is impulsive and Calum wouldn't be surprised if he opened the front door to the entire shelter liberated in his livingroom. The door is unlocked when he reaches it and it's weirdly quiet inside even though Luke's car is in the driveway.  
"Baby?" Calum calls, tuning his ears in to listen for even the smallest sound. 

 

Instead of Luke's voice, he hears nails clicking against the hardwood and from around the corner Teddy's head pops out. "Hey, bud." Calum coos a little warily, watching Teddy wiggle his way into full view. 

 

Calum squats down to greet him when he comes over and hiding directly behind the full grown Bernese is a shy little german shepherd with a blue collar on. It's a boy, tiny for his breed, and he's already got a little silver heart shaped tag dangling from his collar. "Hello, little guy." Calum whispers softly, sitting fully on the ground and watching Teddy do the same next to him. "Come here, handsome." 

 

The little pup crawls slowly and cautiously towards Calum, his tail barely wagging as if he's unsure until Calum gently rubs his head and he perks up and goes nearly ballistic, tumbling over onto his back and pawing at Calum's leg for a belly rub. Calum giggles and obliges of course, his heart warming a little at how much the puppy reminds him of Luke. He reaches over and grabs the tag, seeing their address and phone number on one side and he turns it over to see that Luke's named him Lionel, after Calum's favorite soccer player of course, presumably to butter Calum up since he wasn't totally on board with getting a new dog in the first place.

 

"Knew you'd love him." Luke murmurs from the kitchen doorway to Calum's left, smiling when Calum flops over and lets Lionel climb all over him, and yeah, Luke so knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooaahhhh nelly it's been a while huh? Sorry for being gone for so long but I'm back and only 40 minutes late to post for Luke's birthday here on the east coast of the USA. Technically where Luke is though it's still his birthday for another 2 hours and 20 minutes so I'll take it. Anyway, this one is a short little add-on to the sugar daddy Cake fic I posted back in December, mainly because Sara requested it and she's always putting ideas into my head so here it is, ya know. Hopefully I'll be back to writing some more stuff but I've been in a rut lately so who knows. Either way, I love all of you and please enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: dog name and breed changed by request, soz xx
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
